A Butterfly's Wing
Ok, guys. I think most of you are familiar with the fact that I've been trying to find a suitable way of killing off Arbiter for a long time. So after months of pondering, I was suddenly hit with an idea like a smack to the face; we'll just make a contest out of it. You see, this story will be open. ANYTHING can happen as long as: #Happenings are reasonable in the canon. #Arbiter dies near the end and his death is a meaningful one. So bring on your villains, your monsters, and madmen. (Maybe a few allies can be present, too.) We have to kill the longest-running character of the entire Villains canon by the end of this story. Also, a note: as the main author of this story I will ensure Arbiter's survivial until I feel that the time is correct for his death. That time will be determined by how you all play out this story. Cheers, (Deathwalker 13000) 19:44, April 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I think the most suitable options for killing off Arbiter are Arodnap, Neo-Voice, Carmine (?!), Seya & Co., Morpheus, or maybe even one of the Dark Ones. But who knows? You might just surprise me with a surprisingly viable option. A Butterfly's Wing Arbiter sat atop a large rock and watched his pupil, Karma, in silence. She sat next to him, sketchpad open, working furiously with a slab of charcoal to sketch the ruins that stood before them. Her technique was perfect; within minutes, a duplicate of the ruins was etched onto the paper. Yet Karma was still displeased. "What troubles you, my pupil?" Arbiter asked. "The same thing as always, Master," Karma said bitterly. "My drawings are missing something. But I don't know what." She punctuated her last word by slamming her sketchbook down on the stone, snapping the slab of charcoal in the process. Arbiter grinned. "Perhaps you ought to try something else, then." "What do you mean?" "Why do you draw, Karma? Why is it that you take the time and effort to make such life-like sketches?" "I... never thought of that before, Master." "Think on it, then," Arbiter said, standing up and sliding off of the rock, landing on the hard ground. "Come, I'll walk you home." Karma nodded, collected her sketchbook and got to her feet, walking alongside Arbiter. "Master? I have a question." "Ask away, child." "Why is Terralius dead? You've never told me." Arbiter sighed slightly. "Have you ever heard the idea that the wind created from a butterfly's wing can create a hurricane on the other side of the world?" "I doubt a butterfly caused this, Master." Arbiter chuckled. "You take things at face-value, dear student, way too literally. It was a metaphor. It stands for the idea that a rather small thing has the potential to grow into something incredibly potent. Like the battle that tore apart this planet. The seeds of war were sown ages before the actual conflict. Yet as they aged, they grew larger, and more noticeable." "Seeds of war? Is that another metaphor, Master?" Arbiter grinned again. "Yes, my pupil. I'm glad to see you're catching on." "Can you tell me what these 'seeds' were?" "The evolution of two races, with two entirely different creeds, who walked entirely separate paths. The Intrids explored the ways of science while the Archics followed the ways of tradition and magic. Mistrust bred hate, the hatred grew and fanned the flames of conflict." "You speak in a lot of metaphors, Master." "I can't help that, child." Arbiter laughed gently as they arrived at Yakuro's mansion, a rather bizarre sight contrasting the dead world around them. "Go now, I will return in time." "You're not coming with me, Master? Mother always seems so happy to see you." "I..." Arbiter began. His grin faltered slightly. "I'm a busy man, my child. Besides, I don't wish to bother your mother too often. Hecate will arrive soon, okay?" Still not entirely satisfied with Arbiter's answer, Karma nodded. "Okay," she said, somewhat crestfallen. Arbiter sensed her disappointment. "I'll return soon, I promise." "Goodbye, Master," Karma said. "I'll see you soon, child," Arbiter said. He stood there as Karma walked the rest of the distance to the house, not leaving until Karma had entered. He teleported away, back to the rock that he and Karma were sitting on together not too long ago, and sat down. The grin finally disappeared from his face now that his beloved student was gone. "Dear pupil... no, dear daughter... how I long to call you who you truly are... but what kind of father gives his child the fate I have left for you? It is selfish of me, I know it... but I couldn't live with myself if you loathed me like you should... there is pain in your future and it is my fault... you should be hating me... that's why I can't tell you that I am your father... I don't want to see the loathing in your eyes, knowing that it is directed towards me..." Arbiter looked to his side and noticed the slab of charcoal that Karma had left behind, fractured into halves, Arbiter picked it up between two fingers, observing it for a moment, before deftly crushing it. "I wonder if she does hate me already... she'd only hate me more if she knew..." "You are a selfish fool, Arbiter," his own voice said. Materializing out of nothing and sitting cross-legged on thin air before him was a nearly identical Arbiter, except that this copy donned a crimson traveler's cloak, pitch black skin, and sported yellow eyes that gleamed with malice. "I've nothing to say to you," Arbiter said forcefully. "What kind of a father are ''you?" corrupt Arbiter asked with no emotion. "Forcing that kind of a fate upon your own child? You might as well drag her though hell itself..." "I had no choice..." "No choice? Don't give me that weak excuse. You are fully aware of the hell that Balance-Keepers live through, and you trained her to become one nonetheless. Congratulations, you've condemned your daughter to a life of suffering; are you happy?" Arbiter was silent. "With what you are going to put her through, I can only imagine that deep down she truly ''does ''resent you- who ''wouldn't resent you? "You're lying," Arbiter hissed. Corrupt Arbiter laughed, before fading away, yet he made sure to have the last word: "Why would I lie if the truth is enough to make you miserable?" Arbiter sat there for what seemed like hours, with only his anxious thoughts for company. The worst part was that he knew he was right; his daughter, deep down inside her heart, resented him- how could she not? A sickening feeling grew in the pit of his stomach as he stood up and faded away, reappearing in a place where he knew he'd be alone; a rather barren, tiny world, the sole planet of a universe of his own creation, several decades ago. "I'm a fool," he muttered to himself, staring up into the dark, black void of space. Only the stars were present to hear his lament. Or so he thought... (ooc: Any dimension-traversing villains (or heroes) are welcome to join now. There will be several other future opportunities for others to join as well, but I only really need one user here. For now.) Suddenly a dark portal opens nearby and a disturbing figure steps out, at first Arbiter would be forgiven for giving a small smile as it appears his old friend Inferno has returned from beyond - only for that smile to quickly fade away as the figure is revealed to have visible circuitry all over his body. "Who-''what are you?" Arbiter asked. "That is not important, Ryou.." the figure says, his glowing eyes looking over Arbiter as the artificial wings fold over his shoulders in the same manner normal Pegacorn's did: standing tall as he continues to stare for a moment or two before continuing. "..my children hate me as well.. Para, Dox, Sangria.. they despise me.. this is of no concern to me..". "They aren't your children... you aren't Inferno... Inferno is dead, I saw his death with my own eyes." The figure barely even blinks: "..true.. I am not Inferno.. I am better.. stronger and far less foolish.. all those years of abuse filled him with a need to belong - that need eventually took control and broke his control of the Twilight Force... I on the other hand have no such need..". "Why are you here? Can't an old man such as I have even a moment of peace?" The figure remains emotionless as he states, "..I came to tell you to stop this foolishness.. you actually *care* what others think of you? I am beginning to see where Inferno's weakness began.. in you.. yet it doesn't have to be this way.. do you remember when you were truly free? when no one questioned you.. save yourself? the destroyer of worlds.. that was you.. it can be you again.. if you only stop with this pathetic display.. compassion is what killed Inferno.. why share his fate? don't you owe it to him to survive? no matter the cost?". Arbiter laughed. "Since when did you care so much for my welfare? What is it that you have to gain by trying to turn me back to my madness?" The figure seems ready to reply when he is interupted as another portal opens and a small dragon leaps out, leaping at the figure "LEAVE HIM ALONE!". The figure is too strong for the dragon however and simply grabs said dragon with one hand and lifts him by the neck, the dragon struggling as the figure turns back to Arbiter "..you mistake me for a petty criminal, Ryou.. as if your actions.. or inaction.. have any meaning to me.. I came here to tell you how pathetic you are becoming.. yet you are blind.. just like Inferno was..". Arbiter stood quickly to his feet and summoned his blade to his hand, pointing the blade at the figure. "Thank you for your message," Arbiter said, suddenly much more serious, "but you'd do well to put down that dragon and leave ''now." The figure tosses the dragon towards Arbiter and turns, a large portal forming behind him as he faces away from the pair - "..hold onto that fighting spirit, Ryou.. you will need it.. for the Twilight Emperor has returned.. this time he will not be swayed by your empty words or your feeble threats.. as for you, Murk.. enjoy your existence while you can.. soon all who have the Twilight Force within them shall perish.. save for me..". The dragon gets up and flies towards the figure as he enters the portal, only to be hit and sent crashing back again "IGNIS!" - it was too late though, the figure disappearing along with the portal. Arbiter stares for a moment, watching as Ignis disappears, before slamming his blade into the ground and sitting down, cross-legged. Murk growled as he got to his feet and turned to Arbiter, "you're just going to let him get away? do you have any idea what he's going to do? he's going to destroy everyone who has a connection to the Twilight Force - including Sangria..". "How is that even possible, young one?" Ryou asked, bowing his head slightly in thought. Murk went quiet for a moment, then replied - "..he's going to wake ''-her-''..". Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Story Category:Tragedy